


Nonetheless likely annoy you.

by Shapa223



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Swears, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman sanders Swears, Dee is pat's cousin, Eventual Logicality - Freeform, Eventual Prinxiety, Highschool AU, Human AU, I'm not quite sure if I'm qualified to specify if it is and eating disorder but just to be safe.., Insecurity, Lo Pat V and Ro are really close friends, M/M, Mentions of a toxic friendship/relationship, Mentions of verbal abuse, Self-Hatred, Some caps lock....just in case.., Things that alludes to an eating disorder, gay (obviously)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapa223/pseuds/Shapa223
Summary: Virgil Marion an 18 year old filled with anxiety, sarcasm, tumblr posts and  annoying random story ideas. He has 3 of the bestest and closest friends he could have despite Virgil being absolute trash compared to him by his standards.Patton basically the dad of the group and almost alway has heart eyes when ever he looks at--Logan, the smart and logical person in the group and the most doting and nagging thus earning him the nickname "Mom" from--Roman, a total drama queen with a love for Disney singing, theatre and an absolutely annoying charming smile- wait what?





	1. It's geting hard to breathe..

**Author's Note:**

> Hai. I just wanna try making or writing a fan fic series and this is gonna be my first and will most probably suck. (And the title is a reference to ultimate storytime, and yes, the title to the first chapter is from a lyric from "prom queen")

It was dark with white wisps of figures swirling around, the only thing that Virgil could feel was the increasing weight on his chest and shoulders. It was suffocating and soon enough it got harder and harder to breathe, it hurt. The increasing weight, the lump building up in his throat and the tight burn around his chest.

Then suddenly, the previously whisps of white started to become much more brighter and whirled around him violently as if taunting him for no apparent reason and It certainly didn't help at all. The white whisps were so bright that it practically almost blinded Virgil's eyes, a growing pain throbbing through his head.

_What was happening? Why is this happening?? Why couldn't he breathe?!_ He tried to close his eyes hoping that the white things will go away but it wasn't any different.

Virgil's eyes shot open with shock and unease. Bolting upwards and gasping for air, he trembled as he felt the familiar weight on his legs..his blanket. His eyes frantically looked around his surroundings, dark-purple walls, his desk, closet, and various amount of posters on his walls. He was in his room.  
He groaned at the throbbing pain behind his eyes.

"_Great_," Virgil sighed as he reached to his head, "what a way to start your day."


	2. Good morning, time to start the day..!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets ready for school after being woken up from an dream, and it's a bit calming despite him not liking his reflection. He gets to school and nothing else special happens oh wait-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's slightly longer chapter to make up for the previously shorter one! Hope ya enjoy??

"_Great_," Virgil sighed as he reached to his head, "what a way to start your day." He stood up with slight difficulty, he felt a familiar nauseating feeling as the corner of his eyes erupted with blackness. He Swayed a bit before balancing and his vision clearing.

After blinking a few times, he looked over to his bedside and unplugged his phone from the charger.  
It was around 36 percent charged, guess that's what he gets when he stays up late scrolling through Tumblr.

He laid back down on his bed and found himself scrolling on Tumblr _again_, which wasn't really a good thing considering the migraine he had but he didn't care, might as well have a few minutes of entertainment spent as the torturous day neared of him. After a while, he finally decided to check the time and get ready for school.

As soon as he stood up, the weird and nauseating feeling rushed back to his head. He shook his head rather violently, in an attempt to get rid of it, and walked over to his closet, preparing clothes prior to save time.

His closet had a mirror attached to one of the doors and as soon as Virgil opened his closet, he was met with an unwanted reflection of himself.

Ugh, he _hated_ looking at himself, especially in the mornings. He _hated_ the mess of hair he had, the dark circles around his eyes, his stupidly pale complexion and his unusually slim figure. Good thing he wears makeup and really loose clothing..

He hastily grabbed any clothing that was in sight and closed the closet, not wanting to look at himself any longer than needed. He placed the randomly selected clothes on his bed and headed to the bathroom connected to his room.

As soon as he walked in, he was met with another mirror. He groaned as he picked up a towel close to him and draped it over the mirror.

"...not yet," he said to himself, "I don't wanna see myself again until it's time to put on my makeup.." and with that, he put on a headband and brushed his teeth and washed his face, feeling wide awake as the water cooled his skin.

He took off the headband and dried his face. He yanked on the towel over the mirror, taking it off and exited the bathroom, tossing the towel onto a hook.

He put on his clothes and put on his signature hoodie and pulled out a small makeup kit from a drawer in his bedside table and set up the things on his mostly unused desk. He took out his phone and plugged in his earphones and played music as he prepared himself to prop up the mirror on his desk that was usually down.

He let out small huff as he grabbed his makeup kit and began pulling out various products, Foundation, primer, black eyeshadow, and liquid black eyeliner.

Applying makeup wasn't really a long process for him since he did "_basic_" makeup but today in particular, he took longer than usual. A few _TØP_ and_ Set it off_ songs has passed and he was finally finishing his eyeliner with a wing.

As soon as the wing was made, his phone chimed, muting his music for a second. Virgil capped the liquid eyeliner in his hand and picked up his phone, checking the time and the "notification" he got. It was around 7:20, he then checked the "notification" that was actually a text from Patton in the group chat along with Roman and Logan

RadDadPat: guys!! Are you ready to go??  
RadDadPat: And I brought some pastries from my gran's bakery if any of you want some!

Virgil smiled as he typed out a response, slowly keeping all the beauty products into his kit.

StressedAndDepressed: ya, I'll be there in a few minutes, save a few cookies for me, pat.  
RadDadPat: sure thing kiddo!

Virgil picked up his backpack and was about to pocket his phone but he felt a few more buzzes and his music mute again.

UncertifiedRoyalty: oh, Did u get any cinnarolls?? And I'm on my way! •v•

OxfordDictionary: Is it that hard for you to write "you" and "cinnamon rolls" properly, Roman?

UncertifiedRoyalty: nahh but it's easier -^-

OxfordDictionary: I'm going to ignore that.

Virgil chuckled at his friends' conversation as he pocketed his phone and grabbed his bag and exited his room, maybe this day wont be as torturous as he'd anticipated.

He closed the door to his room quietly despite him living alone in this apartment, his parents were currently abroad and had entrusted Virgil to take care of himself and left him with a reasonably sized apartment and allowance every 2 weeks which was nice, plus he didn't really mind the silence his apartment provided. It helped at times when he's ever had a bad day or was too stressed and overwhelmed from school.

He passed by the joint kitchen and living room, making a beeline for the door. He didn't need to eat breakfast, his body had adjusted to this regular routine so he'll be fine, plus if he does get hungry he can just snack on the cookies Patton packed.

He pulled his hood over his head as he grabbed the Keys to the apartment on the table before closing the door. He walked down the stairs, knowing that people would mostly use the newly installed elevator instead of the stairs, which was fine.

He let his music fill his ears as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He took in a deep breath and looked around the small neighborhood around him, it was relatively modern-ish place by the look of the other buildings, with a lot of plants, bushes, and trees around and a close by park and thankfully, a quiet and peaceful place.

He continued walking along the side walk, absentmindedly looking at his feet, not bothering to look up because of knowing the route by heart. The school he, Patton, Roman, and Logan all attended wasn't really far or anything _as fancy_ as those other richer private schools that take about an hour to get there but it was still a private school.

It was nice to say the least, though there are some jerks who judged him and other people but they were outweighed by all the other people that went there, the relatively "_nicer_" ones who didn't really pay any more attention than they needed to, which was the closest they could get.

He made a couple of turns and waiting for traffic lights and saw the school entrance way with students buzzing with chatter and filing into school. Virgil rolled his eyes at how movie-esque it all looked, at least he won't be one of those typical protagonists in "teenage" movies, that's sorta more like Roman..

With a sigh, he decided that it was time to part with his music and earphones and walked towards the entrance, smiling slightly as he saw Patton and logan talking to each other just right about the wall near the huge school door. He started walking towards their direction, taking his hood off.

The closer he got, the more he felt his lips stretching into a smirk. The reason? Patton was oh-so obviously looking at Logan with the _most_ lovesick eyes Virgil had ever seen. He walked up to the couple, still smirking as he heard Logan ramble about astronomy.

"On that subject, did you know that even on the _clearest_ night, the human eye can only see about _3,000_ stars?" Logan pushed his glasses up to hide the fascination and spark in his eyes.

"There is an estimate of about 100,000,000,000 stars- oh, good morning Virgil." Logan greeted, finally noticing the presence of his dark clothed friend, also diverting the attention from the Bubbly friend.

" Oh! Good morning kiddo!" Patton greeted cheerfully, clutching a brown bag in one hand, which Virgil assumed were the goods, Patton gave Virgil a quick side hug before letting go of Virgil, knowing that his edgy son wouldn't like any prolonged physical contact.

"Morning." Virgil did a small mock salute while still smirking. Both Patton and Logan continued their conversation while Virgil brought out his phone, plugging one earphone in his ear and resumed listening to his music and pulling up a document to try and smoothen out his story ideas.

About 10 minutes passed and there was no sign of Roman anywhere-- not that Virgil really cared! it's only because Patton won't give the goodies until all of them were there..._totally_.

"Hey guys, do you know where the Royal Pain is?" Virgil asked, looking at the time on his phone. It was around 7:50, their classes start at 8:30-ish.._where was he??_

Both Patton and Logan shrugged, Logan with an almost straight (hah) face while Patton was immediately shooting Roman a text. After a few minutes all of their phones buzzed and chimed, Roman sent a text to the group.

They shared a look as they all opened the group chat and read Roman's text.

UncertifiedRoyalty: Remus was being a jerk and took a REALLY long time to get ready...-_-  
UncertifiedRoyalty: I have no clue why I still have to drive him to school but I'll be there in about 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updating of this will be quite random and maybe long to post die to having to go to school where I am, so I hope y'all maybe stick around??


	3. There's something there that wasn't there before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil blanks out because of him accidentally smiling pretty genuinely while reading Roman's text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...I don't really like this chapter because I realized how bland Virgil's interactions with the others were and because I accidentally wrote Patton more like a mother than a father and I am mildly disappointed but here's a chapter nonetheless! Hope you'll enjoy... I guess..!

UncertifiedRoyalty: Remus was being a jerk and took a REALLY long time to get ready...-_-

UncertifiedRoyalty: I have no clue why I still have to drive him to school but I'll be there in about 5 minutes

Virgil let out a slightly relieved sigh and smiled softly as he re-read the text. He looked up to see his other two friends staring at him, Patton with a grin and slight facination in his eyes while Logan was simply studying Virgil with shared facination with Patton.

Did he do something wrong? _Why were they staring??_ Was it something behind him? He looked around and only saw a few students walking into school and a few chatting on the grass. He looked back to his two friends that were still wearing the same expressions.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Virgil said with uncertainty, starting to fidget with his phone cover.  
Patton was the first to speak up with a giddy smile on his face,.

"Oh, it's just that you smiled..!" Patton said while pointing to his own smile. Virgil was confused with what he said, Patton has seen him smile before, what was different??

"Um, yeah..? Pat, you've _seen_ me smile before?" Virgil said, starting to fidget a bit with his phone cover, He was starting to worry...over him smiling? That's unusual.

"...what's new?"

"well, it's because those were small smirks and well..." Patton shifted his feet around like a small dance.

"they didn't look as genuine as that one.. " Patton said with a small and slightly sheepish smile.

Wait, did it look genuine?? He was just reading Roman's text! He was just relieved, that's all! Wait, this is _Roman_ we're talking about. He's annoying, loud, and obnoxious, all of the things Virgil hated! Why was he relieved in the first place?? Unless- _no_. he does not! Its not like Roman will like him anyways! Yea--no wait-

Virgil was just staring blankly at the spot between Logan and Patton. A few seconds had passed and Virgil hadn't done anything, concerning Patton as he tapped Logan's shoulder and looked to him with an extremely worried face.

"Do you think he's ok? _Did I break him??_" Patton said with increasing worry in his voice, glancing toward Virgil a few times.

Logan just offered a small yet slightly stiff smile as he crossed his arms and looked to the currently blanked-out emo..

"He will be fine, he's just trying to process some information. It's a possibility that he might be overthinking and is currently in a small trance due his brain generating thought after thought and repeating it's pattern over and over like a cycle."

Patton looked to Logan with a mix of a dad stare and a look of concern. "well, shouldn't we help him? He might spiral if we don't!" Logan blinked a few times before readjusting his glasses.

"ah, I suppose we should..."

Logan simply took a step forward and waved a hand in front of Virgil, waiting for a second for a sort of reaction..no response. Logan then tried another method, less softer than the last one, he raised his hand near to Virgil's ear and snapped twice.

Two clear snaps pierced through Virgil's thoughts, shook his head as the sounds around him amplified, he blinked a few times before looking up to see Logan towering over him slightly.

"I.. wha..?" Virgil said, still blinking in confusion.

Did he just blank-out? Obviously, why else would Logan be pulling him out of it? He cleared his throat in slight embarrassment, he blanked-out in front of his friends due to him smiling? Once again, that was _incredibly_ unusual.

"Um, are you alright, virge?" Patton asked gently as he took a step forward, standing right next to Logan.

Virgil felt a little small as his friends were now suddenly closer to him. Although he appreciated the concern, he took half-step back as he fiddled a bit with his hoodie strings.

"Um..yeah, I just..uh, blanked out, I guess..?" Virgil shrugged as he looked to the trees lining the school, avoiding eye contact.

_Great_. Nothing like blanking out and embarrassing yourself in front of 2/3 of his closest and only friends at school.

Patton sighed, he knew Virgil well enough to know that he didn't exactly like stuff like this. Well, that sounded weird, let me rephrase that- he knew that Virgil easily got antsy and embarassed whenever it came to- ok it's hard to phrase this in a way that didn't sound like he was beating around the bush.

_Let's just say_ that he knows that Virgil has anxiety and that he gets easily embarrassed even though he doesn't show it and Patton wants to make him feel at least a bit better.

Patton thought while still staring at Virgil, lips pursed together as tried to think of ways to cheer up his dark strange son. He sighed again, he brought up a hand to his face before remembering that he was holding a bag of treats...cookies..oh! That's it!

Patton smiled as he dug around the brown bag, trying to find the container filled with cookies he packed for Virgil and himself.

Logan looked at him slightly confused, Patton rarely distributed the pastries until all of them were there unless one or two of them were sick or couldn't be there for certain reasons. He watched with curiousity as Patton pulled out a reasonably sized container filled with cookies.

Patton opened up the container and grabbed only one cookie out and quickly and carefully placing the container in the brown bag with the other treats.

"Um, hey kiddo?"

Virgil turned his attention to patton, humming in response. He saw that Patton was holding a cookie in his hand, it was slightly bigger than the usual cookie and it was, of course, a chocolate chip cookie.

"Do you want a cookie?" Patton asked as he held out the cookie out slightly.

Logan just nodded mentally as he saw the interaction play out. _Ah_, so that's why. It was merely a gesture to help with Virgil's current mood. That...makes sense.

Virgil smiled slightly, he reached out and took the cookie, saying a thank you to Patton. He stared the cookie that was now currently in his hand. He didn't really have much of an appetite right now but he already accepted the cookie.

He glanced from his cookie to Patton who was currently smiling while rummaging the bag again and chatting a bit with logan...it's only one cookie, he could finish it even with no appetite, right..?

He had just bit into the cookie and that's when he suddenly heard a really dramatic gasp from behind him at the left. Virgil smirked and he chewed while hearing Roman approach the group.

"You guys were eating the treats _without_ me??" Roman exclaimed as he stood right next to Virgil, mainly watching as Virgil ate the cookie.

Virgil rolled his eyes as he swallowed and smirked.  
" _No_, I was just holding it and staring at it in wonder" Virgil said, rolling his eyes again while Roman smirked right back at him.

Roman elbowed Virgil's shoulder playfully as he giggled and Virgil felt something in him, nothing specific but something..just something.

"Yeah, _sure_, Dr.GloomDoom" Roman said in overdramatic sarcasm as he rested his elbow on Virgil's shoulder.

"Oof, that was barely creative," Virgil remarked sarcastically, pushing Roman's elbow off of him  
"are you losing it, Princey?"

Roman made a sound that can only be described an offended Princey noise while placing a hand over his chest.

"Well _excuse me_, _Edgar Allan_ _woe_,"  
Roman bent over slightly, pointing a finger at Virgil,  
"that's _more_ creative than 'princey'!" Roman ended that sentence with a poke to Virgil's cheek.

They both stared at each other, smirking, before Roman couldn't hold it in and burst out giggling, Virgil soon joining him.

Both Patton and Logan gave each other a stare as they watched their friends giggle together. They knew there was something there.


	4. Everyday's the same, nothing lost, nothing gained.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day goes on same as always until lunch time rolls around and he has a bit of an outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Here's a lazy chapter because I'm tired and didn't really want to edit it much so..enjoy?

Both Patton and Logan gave each other a stare as they watched their friends giggle together. They knew there was something there. After they other 2 had calmed down from their giggling fit, Patton clapped his hands with a grin, catching both Virgil and Roman's attention.

"Ok, kiddos! Since Roman's here, we can get to giving the pastries!"

Roman's eyes lit up as he watched Patton dug through the paper bag. If you couldn't tell, Roman took sweets and treats very seriously. Patton smiled softly as he pulled out a brown paper bag labeled "logan" with a dark blue heart at the end

"ok so...crofters muffins for you, lo-lo!" Patton passed it to Logan who was next to him, not noticing the smile on Logan's face as he continued to reach into the bag.

"thank you, Patton." Logan thanked as he took out one muffin and wrapped up the rest and out it in his bag for later, he bit into the muffin as Patton pulled out a container with Roman written on a piece of paper taped on it with a small crown at the end.

"Roman, here's some cinnamon rolls," Patton smiled as he handed a plastic container filled with some decently sized cinnamon rolls.

" I made sure I got it with extra glaze" Patton smiled as he went back to reach into the brown bag. Roman grinned and placed the pastries into his bag for when he gets hungry during practice while thanking Patton enthusiastically.

Patton brought out the container of cookies from earlier and opened it and took a cookie out for himself. His eyes drifted to Virgil, who was still nomming on the cookie he had given him.

"Virge, do want any more cookies?" Patton asked as he brought his own cookie to his mouth. Virgil just shook his head.

"Nah, one cookie's fine for now. I-I'll let you know if I want any more later at uh..lunch," Virgil glanced the half-eaten cookie in his hand, "or, um..at any period we have together..?" Patton nodded.

They talked for a while before separating to place their stuff in their lockers. Virgil opened his locker and tossed his bag in there, grabbing a plain black pencil case with a small rainbow patch and a journal, which he used for writing ideas or doodling a bit when bored, before practically slamming his locker door shut.

He walked to his first period, science. Not exactly his strong suit but, eh. He always passed this class with decent grades. He entered the classroom and settled on a seat at the very back near the window. _pfft_, how protagonist-like was that?

Virgil half-listened to the teacher's discussion while doodling a little crown and katana at the edge of his journal, he doodled a bit more for the rest of the period and before he knew it, the bell rang and class was dismissed. He made his way to his locker, just grabbing a few things before making his way to the next period. Things like this continued until lunch. He walked into the cafeteria, sitting at the table where the group usually sat and waited for the others to show up.

Virgil was quietly typing away on his phone, rewriting a few scenes of a few of his WIPs. He was just getting to making another rough draft but a thump on the table stopped him.

He looked up from his phone to find a slumped Roman in front of him.

Virgil blinked a few times before pausing his music and took off his earphones. He placed his phone aside and poked Roman's head slightly awkwardly.

"you ok, Ro?" Virgil asked softly. All he got was a groan from the other.

Virgil huffed as he proceeded to gather his stuff and moved to sit right next to Roman. He hesitantly placed his hand on Roman's shoulder, making Roman turn his head and look at Virgil.

Roman's face was Squished on the cafeteria table, his eyebrows were together in a way that was on the borderline of angry and upset. He let out an loud and dramatic sigh as he sat up properly.Virgil saw the way Roman's eyes swirled with so many different emotions.

"Do you want to talk about it..?" Virgil asked with uncertainty, letting his hand fall off of Roman's shoulder. This was weird, him doing this was weird. He wasn't one to comfort others, quite the opposite really, it had always been Patton's job but for some reason, he was doing it.

Roman nodded as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's just that one girl in cheerleading won't stop bothering me.." Roman said, gripping his hair lightly.  
"Yeah,_ I get it._ I'm 'good-looking' but I've said _so many_ times in _many different_ ways that I'm not interested!" Roman slumped forward again, resting his head on his crossed arms.

"And she can't seem to get it..." Roman grumbled, frustrated by this.

Virgil don't know what to do or say in this situation. As mentioned, he wasn't one for comforting others, because he always brought up the negatives of that situation. He cursed himself for initiating this. Virgil thought for a few seconds, trying to formulate a way to do this and not bring him down. How contradictory to his thoughts earlier, huh?

Virgil took in a breath and awkwardly pat Roman's upper back, still internally cursing himself for doing this.

"Look," Virgil started, taking in a breath while still figuring out what to say, "I may not be an expert nor do I have any right to say this but..." His mind alerted him to stop, already regretting this.

"Have you ever told her in a straightforward way...?" Jesus Christ, that was the most stupid thing that Virgil had ever suggested. Virgil stiffened slightly as he began to stammer, trying to desperately take back what he said. _Fuck_.

Roman sighed as he lifted himself up, resting his face on his hand while facing Virgil, smiling softly as he saw his emo friend stutter.

"Actually, I haven't." Roman said slightly louder than Virgil's voice to divert his attention. He watched as Virgil blinked in suprise

"Wait you _haven't_?" Virgil asked in slight disbelief.

" Yeah, I'm not exactly the kind word-sy kind of person.." Roman shrugged with a smile, "plus, I don't want to hurt her in anyway.."

Virgil scoffed at this, his friend was going to just let a girl _harass_ him in favour of not hurting that same girl's feelings? Unacceptable.

He flicked Roman's forehead with a disatisfied look on his face.

"_Ow_!" Roman exclaimed "what the _heck_ was _that_ for??" Roman said while rubbing the area Virgil had hurt with a small pout.

"That was for being stupid." Virgil said in a way that Roman couldn't feel offended by--By that, it was too sincere to be overdramatic to. So instead of giving a retort, he gave Virgil an annoyed questioning look.

Virgil let out an annoyed and almost disappointed sigh as he gestured vaugely around Roman.

"Are you _kidding_ me??" Virgil said while still gesturing at Roman, getting worked-up over a matter that wasn't his.

"Are you seriously going to let yourself be _harassed_ just because a girl can't take a _fucking_ hint?!" Virgil huffed out angrily.

Roman blinked in shock at his usually silent friend..wait did he just say harassed...?

"Well, I don't think she's hara-"

"How many times has she bothered you after you tried telling her?" Virgil asked with a dead serious look that was frighteningly similar Patton's.

Roman cleared his throat nervously before recounting the times that girl had pestered him in the last month.

"U-uhm..well, maybe about 30 times this um, past month?" Roman said with such uncertainty that it sounded like a question.

Now he was staring to question if it was really the right course of action. Why does Virgil have to be right? Virgil raised an eyebrow as he watched realization dawn Roman's face. Roman gasped lightly before hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh _shit_, you right..."


	5. Its sends me higher than the moon with every twinkle in your eye,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some prinxiety in this chapter °^°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! I dislike this chapter but I think it's ok, I guess!

"Oh shit, you right..." Roman admitted, he was really blind to that, wasn't he? But hey! He's lucky that Virgil was so good at knocking sense into his oblivious brain.

"So, what are you going to do now, prince _oblivious_?"  
Virgil asked the while leaning against his hand and smirking at Roman.

"I-I guess that I'll tell her. Straight to the point?" Roman said with a dumbfounded expression.

"_Tell who?_"

Both Virgil and Roman jumped at the sudden appearance of Patton with Logan behind him.

"_jeez_, Pat!" Virgil exclaimed, Clawing his chest as it hurt, A bit dramatic but it was on instinct..or habit.

"Oh! Sorry, kiddo!"Patton apologized as he and Logan sat down parallel to Roman and Virgil.

"_So_," Patton shifted his position slightly, "who were you guys talking about?" Patton questioned, looking a bit expectantly at his two friends.

At this, Both Virgil and Roman stared at each other as if they were telepathically talking.

'Should we tell him?' Roman conveyed to Virgil in which his response, Virgil just shrugged and waved his hand at Roman, as if saying 'Whatever, it's _your_ problem, _your_ choice'

Roman rolled his eyes and shrugged. He faced Patton, who was watching the interaction between him and Virgil with confusion, and prepping himself to act a bit, by that, it means he's going to lie a bit.

"Oh, no one.." Roman said nonchalantly, bringing out his lunch from his bag. He was trying to play off as if it were not a big deal- which it actually was, at least to the dramatic teen.

Patton could sense the slight unease in Roman's voice, concerning him a bit but he figured it would be something that Roman wouldn't want to talk about, why else would he be hiding it? So he decided to stop the curiosity in him and let it be.

"Oh, ok then!" Patton said, with a small smile.

Lunch went by pretty quickly with some cheerful banter, conversations, and Virgil hoping that Patton didn't notice him not eating- _much_. He ate only about a quarter of his lunch.

Pretty soon almost all of them had to separate again to get to classes, almost all of them. Patton and Logan went to their separate classes while Virgil and Roman stayed together.

"So, you ready to go to Creative writing, Dark-And-Stormy?" Roman asked as he stood up from the table. Virgil rolled his eyes at the nickname as he stood up as well, gathering his stuff.

"Yeah, just need to go to my locker," Virgil said as he grabbed the last of his belongings and faced Roman fully. Roman smiled as he nodded his head, motioning for Virgil to lead the way.

Creative writing...Virgil excelled at it last year but it became quite boring with the repetitive themes and assignments. But knowing that Roman was in creative writing with him this year was actually quite... comforting. It made Virgil look forward to it and smile.

Virgil walked to his locker, Roman in tow with a fond smile on his face. Virgil unlocked his locker and put away and grabbed some stuff. After that was done,   
They both walked to their class with some small light-hearted banter. They reached their classroom and they quietly walked in.

Virgil made a beeline for the back of the class, the back being his usual spot. Roman, who had only chosen this class to help strengthen his understanding of storytelling and theatre, absentmindedly sat next to Virgil, in the back.

Virgil couldn't help but compare Roman's actions to a loyal puppy, follows wherever you go and lights up whenever you appear- of course, if Roman did actually like Virgil to that extent.

Everyone's loud chatter quieted down as their Creative writing teacher, Mr. Nelson, started class, he started with a 10-minute discussion then gave a seatwork for the rest of the period, a prompt word to use for a short story.

The classroom was mostly quiet with some small whispers and Chatter from other classmates. Roman couldn't help but look around the classroom, all were just quietly writing away at their papers, he was halfway done with his but he was stumped at the moment.

He looked over to Virgil next to him who was still writing with his eyes swirling with concentration and spark that compelled Roman to stare at them, He couldn't help it, Virgil had the _most_ interesting eyes he had ever seen. Virgil had Heterochromia with one green eye and one purple-ish maroon eye, it was honestly quite mesmerizing.

Roman hadn't realized that a whole minute had passed by until Virgil placed down his pencil, indicating he was done.

Virgil let out a deep sigh and looked around to see that Roman was staring at him. Why was Roman staring at him? Was there something on him? Was Roman zoning out? Should he stare back?? To late, he already is! Do something! _Do something!!_

They locked eyes for a moment, Virgil felt his heart beat ever-so-slightly faster. Roman blinked a few times before registering that Virgil was staring back. _Wait, he was staring bac-_

Virgil cleared his throat awkwardly and shifting his gaze to somewhere else that's not Roman.

"U-um, do you need something, Ro?" Virgil asked as he subconsciously fidgeted with his hoodie sleeves.

"H-huh? Oh um..." Roman also diverted his gaze and focused on the paper in front of him, "It's just that...you have pretty..eyes.." Roman mumbled the last bit, beginning to feel his cheeks burn up.

Virgil blinked in surprise, did Roman just Compliment him? After a second of those words sinking in, Virgil began to feel his face flush.

"Thank..you, I guess?" Virgil mumbled as he looked out the window. It stayed silent, Roman finally figuring out what to write to finish the seatwork while Virgil lazily looked out of the window.

Ten minutes had passed and the bell rang. Mr. Nelson started to collect their papers. Virgil handed over his without givinging a look at his teacher. Call him rude but he'd prefer not to look at teachers and their tired glares.

After both Roman and Virgil had passed their works, they both Stood up and walked to their next classes.  
Virgil had study hall so he was headed to the library while Roman had history, which was in the same direction as the library so they walked there together.

As they got closer and closer to the library, a sudden realization struck Roman like an arrow.

"Oh wait- _crap_" Roman cursed and stopped in his tracks. Virgil stopped,turned around, and saw the look of unease in his dramatic friend's face.

"What is it?" Virgil asked slightly warily as he walked over to the side of Roman.

"I-uh..._Jinx_ is in history with me.." Roman muttered out. Virgil knew that it was probably not the right time to be asking things but, who the heck is this Jinx? _And why does he feel a strange boiling in his chest?_

"Sorry if I sound rude but, _who the hell is Jinx?"_ Virgil asked as he crossed his arms and shifted his weight to another leg. It would've looked sassy but with these circumstances, it was a position.

Roman let out a long and exasperated sigh as he dramatically let his head fall on to his hands. He really was making a big deal out of this- but that wasn't the main point.

"Jinx is the girl I mentioned earlier.."


	6. Reconstructive surgery can't fix my Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton bonding ^_^ (and the chapter title is a lyric from beach bunny's "Painkiller")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, school is at its second term so it's gonna be a lot harder, in turn leaving me less time to write so here the chapter for now! And I'll just, be here I guess?

"Jinx is the girl I mentioned earlier.."

Virgil's expression morphed from confusion to "oH sHi-" in a split second.

"Oh jeez, are you going to be ok?" Virgil said as he began to bite on his nails. Since when did worrying about other people's business become something Virgil did? Why and how? Because it was honestly making him more anxious than he should be and he obviously didn't like it.

Roman just sighed once more and mustered up a small confident smile the best that he could. He stood up properly and put on his princely persona.

"I think, I can do it.." Roman said with a determined expression though it faltered a bit at the sound of the tardy bell ringing.

Roman took in a deep breath and prepared to bolt off to history, giving Virgil a small apologetic smile as he ran past him.

" Good luck!" Virgil shouted after him. Virgil smirked a bit as he entered the library, ignoring the small pit of anxiety in his stomach.

2 periods of classes have passed (one period he shared with Logan)- and Virgil was now an anxious mess. He couldn't stop thinking and rethinking how it could have gone for Roman and this "Jinx" girl. He didn't even know why he was worried about him but he couldn't help it.

He tapped his foot, waiting for the bell to signify the end of the school day to ring...He felt a small wave of relief rush through him as the bell finally rang. He hastily kept all of his stuff and basically bolted out of the room. He needed to find Roman.

Yes, this seems excessive but Roman and his situation was all Virgil could think of. Don't ask why, something in him just wanted or, well, needed to know that Roman didn't get slapped or got humiliated or anything worse.

He maneuvered his way through people as he practically ran through the halls. He made it out of the school and went to their group's usual meeting spot. He waited for about 5 minutes before remembering;

"Oh wait, he has rehearsal- _fuck_" Virgil groaned as he face-palmed himself. Why was he even worried? It wasn't his problem so why should he worry? Why should he care?

Virgil sighed and decided to wait for the other two. He opened his phone, put in his earphones, and played his music- no, not the usual "emo" ones, it was more of a playlist filled with Dodie, Mxmtoon, and Beach bunny songs, not-so-emo now is it?

He closed his eyes and let the music be the only thing he heard, washing out most of the anxious energy from his body. For some reason, music always seemed to help Virgil calm down from whatever thing it is. Be it a rough day, feeling horrible, or after an anger outburst.

About three songs had passed and he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked around to see Patton smiling at him softly. Virgil took out one earphone, flinching a bit at the sudden sound of birds and people shouting, and smiled right back at Patton.

"Hey, kiddo!" Patton greeted as he took a seat next to Virgil with his usual bright smile.

He set his things down on the free space next to him and then turned back to Virgil, who was currently fidgeting with the sleeves of his oversized hoodie and sensed a small wave of uneasiness. In almost an instant, Patton "scanned" Virgil for little signs of anything.

Besides Virgil fidgeting with his sleeves, he also had his hood up, slightly tensed-up shoulders and his eyes were glancing from one place to another...

"...are you alright, kiddo?" Patton asked with a gentle smile on his lips. Virgil lifted his head and looked over to Patton, biting his lip nervously.

"Uh, yeah..w-why do you ask..?"

Patton still had a gentle smile on his face as he looked around their surroundings, watching as people walked out of school, running and shouting.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you seem a bit nervous."

Virgil blinked a few times then noticed what he was doing. Fidgeting, his feet tapping repeatedly on the soil and his shoulders were stiff. He was still- didn't he- Oh yeah, music's temporary but memories aren't (most of the time).

"Oh, umm...it's not my place to tell.." Virgil mumbled as he tried to keep his fidgeting to a minimum.

This confused Patton, how could it not be his place to tell If he was asking about his well-being in the first place? In other words, why can't he tell it if it's supposed to be about him? In simpler words, he was confused that- _ok_, you get his point.

"What do you mean? I mean, how are you not allowed to tell it if I asked about you? Well, unless it's about someone or something-" Patton paused for a second in realization, "wait...is that it? Is it about someone?"

Virgil nodded, he let out a long, tired sigh as he sank down on the bench they were currently sitting on. His face scrunched up slightly when an unwanted Ray of sun shined straight into his eyes. He sighed once more and then tilted his head so he was looking at Patton.

"I- uh, I'm anxious about...Roman..." Virgil said, muttering that last part, departing his gaze from Patton and onto the crowd of people displayed in front of them. Patton smiled slightly as he maintained his calm demeanor.

"How so?" Patton questioned as he leaned back slightly, patiently waiting for Virgil to respond.

"eeh, it's something I can't tell you...Roman will have to tell ya himself, okay'?" Virgil mumbled as he shrugged and sank a little bit into his hoodie.

Patton just smiled and nodded, not wanting to push further and meddle into Roman's and Virgil's personal stuff. It was silent for a few minutes before Virgil eventually noticed something off..._patton was alone..?_ Then it suddenly hit him.

".. Hey, where's Logan?" Virgil asked while he sat up properly and not on the edge of slipping off the bench.

Patton flinched slightly at the sudden mention of Logan's absence. He turned his head to look at Virgil, who was now staring curiously at him. He sighed as he proceeded to lean forward and rest himself on his elbows.

"He..um, told me that a teacher wanted to discuss something with him about a competition..? I don't really know.." Patton said with a small pout as he still stared at the now dispersing crowd of students. Virgil smirked his fatherly friend. He leaned back on the bench carelessly and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I swear, you two can't go _ten minutes_ without each other can ya?" Virgil teased, grinning as Patton suddenly jolted up with a squeak. The dad character turned to Virgil and playfully punched his arm in embarrassment.

"_Virgil_!" Patton exclaimed.

"What?" Virgil responded in a teasing tone, a grin still on his face.

"You say that as if we were a _married_ couple!" Patton whisper-shouted as if people would hear, his face flushing a deep pink, highlighting his small freckles.

Virgil let out a small snort, covering his mouth to somewhat muffle it, "With you being dad and Logan being mom, _might as well be_.." Virgil remarked with a fond smile- being covered by his hand of course.

Patton squeaked again and his face in his hands, "I regret telling you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the playlist Virgil was listening to! (And yes this is literally a playlist I made but shut)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/73PiyEwnaQVHQcixMoSmsa


	7. Toxicity in my memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Virgil...`^`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not posting this any faster, my phone broke (yes I write with my phone, don't judge, please) do I had to wait until it got fixed. If I'm being honest, I wrote this weeks before my phone broke, it's just that I wasn't satisfied with this one either but I hope you'll enjoy it!

  
"I regret telling you...." Patton mumbled against his hands although a smile crept through his face.

He slowly let his hands slip off and slowly, the pair faced each other with grins on their faces, Patton's as bright as usual while Virgil's was contained to half-grin, half-smirk. The first one to break the silence was Patton, with his small giggling, Virgil joining in a few seconds after.

After the giggling had calmed down, the one-half of the group chatted for a while before they both decided to part ways, having no exact plans to hang-out or go out- plus the homework the pair had to do from that one stubborn teacher they seemed to always have.

They both walked together towards the main gate before saying quick goodbyes and going their separate ways home. The trek back home wasn't that eventful for Virgil, it was just walking, Waiting, more walking, a short bus ride, a little bit more walking then he's home.

Virgil unlocked the door to his apartment and set the keys down on the table and made his way to his room. As soon as he was in his familiar dark room, he flopped down on his bed, as you do so, and began to scroll through Tumblr, _again_. He stayed like that for a while, not bothering to take off his shoes or change into more comfortable clothes.

After an hour and a half of scrolling though random posts, Virgil's eyelids began to grow heavier and heavier with each second that passed and soon enough, Virgil drifted off to sleep. It was only when a bunch of chiming, buzzes, and vibrations that Virgil had woken up. Virgil groaned as one more chime and buzz sounded off.

He lazily opened his phone, squinting at the sudden brightness of the screen. Virgil sat up as he checked his phone, Virgil lazily read over the notifications indicating that he received a message from a..princey? Oh, right, Roman..._Wait, Roman_!

Virgil bolted up from his bed in realization only to sit right back down, to open up his messages, all of the previous uneasiness from earlier returning once again. Did roman make her cry, did he get humiliated? Slapped? Did she threaten him- no, no, he shouldn't think like that without meeting the actual girl but still nonetheless, he was worried and wide awake.

7:02  
Princey: Virge?? help??  
Princey: i think i messed up???  
Princey: V, its abt her and i think that u should rlly reply because im freaking out atm!!  
7:18  
Princey: VIRGIL!!!

Virgil, without much hesitation nor thought, immediately began typing and sending a series of replies, much like how roman had done previously.

EmoNightmare: what happened??  
EmoNightmare: how badly did you mess up???  
EmoNightmare: are you ok?!?

Virgil started to repeatedly tap his fingers on the bed, a substitution for chewing on his hoodie sleeves, as he waited for a response,

Princey: oh thank goodness, v!!  
Princey: i think i messed up really big because i may have panicked and accidentally said i was gay??!

Virgil froze as he reread the text again. He accidentally said he was gay?? How do you even do that?? WHAT, WHY, HOW??!

EmoNightmare: wHAT???  
EmoNightmare: WHY THE HECK??  
EmoNightmare: ARE YOU EVEN REALLY GAY?!?

Virgil winced slightly at the way that last text was phrased, it sounded rude but he had no idea how else to say that. His fingers began to tap a little bit more impatiently as he waited for Roman to respond then another buzz and he immediately read the text.

Princey: IDK?! But I know that I'm not straight??

Virgil bit his lip as he tried to think of any other ways to deal with this problem and situation He'd gotten himself into. Why was he even freaking out?! Okay, okay, he has to calm down and think clearly. He took in a deep breath and then began to type out a reply.

EmoNightmare: Ok, I think that we should talk about this tomorrow. You need to chill down.

Virgil took in another deep breath before setting his phone down on the table next to his bed and decided to take a small shower and finally, finally, change into something more comfortable than tight jeans and a big hoodie. He opened up his closet, ignoring the mirror and grabbed a loose shirt and some sweat pants. He set his clothes on his bed and picked up his phone, reading over the reply- well, replies Roman had sent.

Princey: yeah...youre right, we should.  
Princey: sorry for bringing this onto you...i figured that youre most likely getting worked up about it too so...thanks

A small ghost of a smile curled on Virgil's lips. He sighed as he sent a quick "thumbs-up" emoji before switching to his Spotify and put on a mess of a playlist with all of the songs he had liked aka; his "favorites playlist", if you'd called a Mish mash of hard punk and soft songs your "favorites"

He grabbed a towel and entered his bathroom, deciding to just ignore the mirror because at this point he didn't care anymore, but he had to face himself and work through it.._soon_. He placed his phone in a dry spot, the music still playing, then hanged his towel on a hook attached to the door and proceeded to take off his clothing, tossing it into the laundry basket in the corner by the door and took off his earrings and placed them on the counter.

He walked over to the shower, turning on the water and began adjusting the temperature of the water. He kept on pumping up the temperature to the point the water was hot to the touch. _Perfect_. He slowly went in, letting his arm in then gradually his shoulder then eventually his head and his whole body.

He let out a sigh as he felt the hot water tingling and burning his skin with heat. He had always liked really hot showers, it seemed calmed him down at times, other times more of a wake-up call. It also reminded him that he still had emotions, as cliche as it was, and he shouldn't fall into bad habits again but that shit _might_ change sometime soon.

He lingered there in the boiling water for a few seconds before he reached for the shampoo bottle and went on with the usual shower routine.

He squeezed about a decent amount on his hand before rubbing his hands together then began massaging the shampoo thoroughly into his hair, causing a huge amount of bubbles to form. He rinsed it off and repeated the same process with conditioner.

He began humming along to the song that was currently playing as he soaped his body. He rinsed off then turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around himself. He hummed to "prom queen" as it played and stepping in front of the mirror that was clouded due to the steam from the previous hot shower.

He wiped away some fog from the mirror, only revealing his face. He rolled his eyes as the line "_maybe I should try harder_" from "prom queen" played at that exact time.

He held his breath as he stared at his reflection; Pale, almost white, skin, eyes with dark circles around them, the littlest hint of freckles along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, hair with faded purple tips, chapped lips, tired yet round eyes with Heterochromia. He let out the breath he'd been holding. He knew that he didn't like his reflection- all of those bad memories of toxicity always crept into his mind the more he stared but he's been slowly trying to fix that issue...if it were possible to.

He grimiced slightly and decided to stop himself from staring at his reflection before anything bad could happen. He grabbed his phone and earrings and exited the bathroom, flicking the lights off and closing the door. He quickly got dressed and flopped onto his bed, face first. He stayed there for a few minutes, thinking about what to do next.


	8. Dreamer's sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter of what he did that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for this short filler chapter, y'all! But my brain wouldn't function on writing the next chapter until I wrote a disclosure of the day! I'm sorry if you waited a long time to get a short chapter, creative block sucks, but I promise that I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as it's done!

He stayed there for a few minutes, thinking about what to do next. He decided to reach out for his phone to check the time, it was 7:53 at the moment, almost a few minutes to 8. Virgil sat up properly, sitting criss-cross applesauce style as he went over his possible options.

Hmm...he could make himself a small dinner but then again, he had limited options since he hasn't gone grocery shopping yet, plus, he didn't have much of an appetite at the moment so..maybe an apple? Yeah, that's ok. Then maybe he'll start on homework..that is if he'll be able to figure out how to solve complex, _nearly_ incomprehensible, math problems then sure. Maybe he should ask Logan for help- _no, no. _He can't bother Logan right now, he's most probably preparing for some academic competition of some sorts...guess he'll just have to at least _try_ to do it...

Virgil sighed as he stood up and left his room. It was quiet, as always but instead of it being calm, for some reason he felt that it was somewhat unnerving. He walked up to the kitchen counter, where a bowl of fruits resided, and grabbed an apple and walked back into his room, gripping at the apple slightly.

As soon as he got to his room, he took his bag with one hand and placed it on his bed as well as sitting down. Virgil took a bite of his apple as he unzipped his backpack and pulled out his_\- I don't even know what type of math this is-_ homework and began attempting to solve the problems. 

After about an hour of attempting to make a dent on the first problem, headaches and desperate attempts to make connections that made sense, he threw his notebook across the room and stood up in frustration. He stretched his arms and back before letting out a loud sigh and raked his hand through his hair, gripping at it lightly.

" This is _exactly_ why I hate math..." Virgil muttered to himself as sighed once more and went to pick up his notebook, which had a bunch of papers that had fallen out during the throw and impact of the force.

He quickly gathered up the scattered papers and shoved them into a random page and placed his notebook back into his bag...maybe he should ask either pat or Lo if they're not busy...

Virgil dropped his bag onto the floor and fell back onto the firm mattress, huffing slightly as he stared at the ceiling. His thoughts turned to a blank, usually, he'd always thoughts one after the other, that's..._strange_. But it didn't matter.

He turned over to his side and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. All I dream about is his laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, my babey boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for not updating for like, a month or two! But at least I was able to deliver you this in time for the holiday season! I hope you enjoy!

Virgil dropped his bag onto the floor and fell back onto the firm mattress, huffing slightly as he stared at the ceiling. His thoughts turned to a blank, usually, he'd always thoughts one after the other, that's...strange. But it didn't matter. He turned to his side and soon fell into a dreamless sleep. And as soon as he closed his eyes it was as if it only took a few seconds before it was morning once again. 

Virgil woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring some random song and he went on with his usual morning routine, He chose an outfit, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and did his make up. The only thing different today was that he decided to ditch his regular patchwork hoodie and wore a thicker and bigger sized dark purple hoodie with sleeves that overlapped his hands and often made sweater paws. He picked up his bag from the floor and went on his commute to school.

Just like every day for the past 3 years, he saw the group at the doors of the school. He paused his music, took off his hood and earphones and made his way towards the group. 

"--apparently, rather than sending me to the competition, Ms.Philips decided that I'd instead coach the candidates, as well as help, choose the chosen one to go-" Virgil heard Logan say as he approached the group, "-which I find is quite unnecessary. Why could they not send me, knowing that I'd most likely be able to provide better chances at winning?" Logan finished, still looking calm and composed despite the twinge of confusion in his eyes.

"Well, maybe Ms.Philips thought that it would be unfair, lo, because _some_ people actually want to be a part of the competition as well! If you were the person the teacher always chose, not that many people will have the opportunity to experience it!" Patton said in a way that sounded like a dad, "_plus_, you always go every year, so maybe Ms.Philips thought that you'd need a break...but that's what I think- at least!" Patton added on with a smile.

Logan just hummed thoughtfully and nodded before noticing the emo that was just standing there, not wanting to interfere. "Good morning Virgil, " Logan greeted then scanned Virgil after noticing something, "_Ah_, a change of apparel, I see."

"Yeah, just wanted to wear a different hoodie today," Virgil said with a shrug and a smirk. Logan nodded once again while Patton smiled brightly and waved wildly, "good morning Kiddo!" Patton greeted enthusiastically. Virgil just rolled his eyes fondly and smirked slightly as he mumbled a "Mornin" with a mock salute then resumed listening to his music and half-listened to the conversation his glasses-wearing friends were having. A couple of songs passed and Virgil heard the familiar voice of his princely friend.

"Greetings, my dear friends! , Roman exclaimed as he arrived with his usual charming smile and dramatic flair as always. 

The three of them all greeted Roman back with varying amounts of enthusiasm. Roman went to stand right next to Virgil, flashing him a small yet slightly tense smile which Virgil immediately caught but didn't say anything in favor of not trying to bother Roman any more than Jinx had.

The group continued their conversation, Virgil joining in sometimes but besides that, he just listened to _TØP_ while the others talked, but there was one thing bothering Virgil...and that was Roman. He seemed to be _less_ loud than usual. Virgil wouldn't stop thinking about it until Roman snapped him out of his daze by tugging on Virgil's sleeve.

"Um...hey, Virgil, can we talk..?" Roman asked, glancing at the other two who were now staring at them, "..._alone?_" Roman tacked on with a small unsure smile. Virgil nodded as he paused his music and took off his earphones, ignoring Patton and Logan's smirks as he let himself be dragged away by Roman to the side of the school. Once they were out of earshot, Roman took a deep breath, Virgil watching as he does so.

"_Ok_," Roman started, "so you know how I accidentally said I was gay, right?" Roman asked, subconsciously waving his hands around as he talked. Virgil nodded slowly, slightly intrigued by the sudden change in the usually confident one's behavior. "Well, so- um, I _didn't_ tell you how, did I?" Roman asked. Virgil nodded again,

"Yeah, but you don't _have_ t-" 

"But I _want_ to." Roman cut Virgil off, a determined and commanding undertone in the way he said it, his passionate and dramatic personality slowly returning to the regal man's demeanor.

"Ok, so.." Roman started...

* * *

  
Roman walked into history, feeling really...anxious...? It was as if there was a pit in his stomach, it- it was heavy and it felt like he was being dragged down that and the felt like he was going to Vomit- like he felt as if everything was suddenly weighing him down and that it would all go wrong....is this how Virgil feels? _Almost all the time?? _

Roman felt a bit... Guilty? I guess you could put it like that...He kept walking until he reached his seat, which was in the middle row by the windows. Just as he sat down and placed his things down, Jinx was there beside him in his seat almost immediately.

"Hi, Ro-Ro!" Jinx greeted enthusiastically. She had light brown hair that would look blonde if it was seen in the right light, dark green eyes and she was wearing an off-shoulder light cyan sweater with a high-waisted, pleated, white skirt.

She would look like your typical sweet girl who would always help and would most probably give the best hugs- imagine Heather McNamara but without the heathers and depression.

Despite the bright smile on her face, Roman couldn't help but feel even more guilty- how could a person possibly be mean to this ball of positivity? (_second to Patton of course_)

You see...the thing about Roman was that he easily caves in- he hates the feeling of making a person sad or upset, that's why he's more understanding than you would have thought of him to be- _that and he has multiple siblings and being the youngest in a Filipino-American family does things to his brain._

Roman smiled back weakly as he uncomfortably shifted his gaze somewhere else. He then decided that his notebook was interesting, he flipped open a page and began reading his previous notes. There was an uncomfortable silence between them but it seemed that Jinx didn't quite pick up on it.

"_So.._" Jinx started off, "I just wanna know, lwhen are you gonna give me an answer or-" Roman stiffened as Jinx began to ramble on. His thoughts ran around his head yet he couldn't grab a hold of it, Roman was quickly drawing a blank...

Until something popped in and he hastily grabbed onto the idea without realizing what it meant.

"Jinx." Roman said, catching the female's attention, "_I'm gay_." These words flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

A few seconds have passed, both looking at each other in silence. Roman stared blankly at Jinx, still in shock and registering he had said..._jEZUS CHRIST HE SAID HE WAS GAY-_

"Oh- oh my gosh!" Jinx exclaimed, an apologetic smile on her face, "I am _so_ sorry! It- It's must be been awkward, huh?" She said while nervously twirling her hair around her fingers, interlacing them and tangling them in her wavy locks.

Roman blinked a couple of times before finding the will in himself to talk. "I- uh...yeah.." He mumbled softly stunned at how well Jinx was taking the news. They then stayed quiet for the remainder of the entire period, Roman still trying to process else had happened.

* * *

  
" And it was only after rehearsal that the reality of what I said sunk in. I basically said I was gay...To a _cheerleader_.." Roman said dramatically, "so then I texted you and _yadayadayada_..." Roman continued, lazily waving his hand around, " and then we're here." Roman finished as he took in a deep breath- both because of the length of him recounting the events and in an attempt to calm himself down.

Roman waited a few seconds for Virgil to respond while he raked his hand through his perfectly messy hair but after not hearing anything from the anxious boy in front of him, he snapped his eyes over to Virgil only to find Virgil biting his lip, trying to prevent himself from smirking. Roman groaned in sight annoyance as Virgil was trying to contain himself.

"Virgil! It's not funny, this is a _dire_ situation!!" Roman whined dramatically, further emphasizing it with a stomp on the ground which only made Virgil burst out laughing, hiding his mouth with a sweater paw although it didn't really cover it properly, leaving Virgil's smile for Roman to see.

Roman stared at The emo's smile for a few seconds. It was unusually bright and radiant for a man so dark and negative, was honestly stunning. Roman couldn't help but blush slightly as Virgil continued to laugh and giggle which Roman suddenly took notice to.  
  
'That's actually pretty cute, he should laugh more..' Roman subconsciously thought but then he suddenly shook those thoughts out, regaining his focus on his own situation, now getting slightly annoyed at Virgil's laughter.

"V, I'm being serious! I told Jinx-_ a cheerleader_, mind you, that I'm gay when I don't really even know if I am myself!" Roman exclaimed, almost shouting even- but Roman's words softened as he noticed Virgil flinch violently as if he was expecting something harsh.

Virgil covered his mouth fully with his sweater paw as he ducked his head down, mumbling a small "sorry" looking like he was being reprimanded by the principal. Roman felt really guilty yet really curious, what happened to Virgil for him to act like this? _Who hurt him? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Leave a comment! Oh! And happy holidays!


	10. Gay or-?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, an unqualified therapy sesh from Virgil and I have no idea what I'm doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had no idea what the heck I was doing while writing this...

Virgil covered his mouth fully with his sweater paw as he ducked his head down, mumbling a small "sorry" looking like he was being reprimanded by the principal. Roman felt really guilty yet really curious, what happened to Virgil for him to act like this? Who _hurt him_? 

Roman sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a small habit of his, and pushed those questions aside. Those were questions he would ask if Virgil was willing to tell him. 

"no, no, it's fine, Virge...I shouldn't have snapped like that..it's just that..."

Virgil looked up a bit, peering through his long purple-dyed bangs, "it's just that..?" Virgil repeats, relaxing slightly as he looked at Roman, confused. 

Roman sighed once again, "I-... i-it's just that I'm worried that she'll _maybe tell the whole school??_" Roman rushed out, "I mean, what if a bunch of people mock me for something I'm not _even_ certain of?!" Roman dramatically gasped as his eyes flashed over with fear " what if they _beat me up_, Virge?! What if they _spread rumors_ about me?!?" Roman exclaimed, further emphasizing his point by shaking Virgil. 

Virgil managed to get Roman to stop scrambling his brains and calmed his taller friend down slightly, placing his hands on his shoulders, "_ok, ok, ok_, what gives you that idea, Ro?" Virgil asked as he saw Roman's face flushed slightly and turn his gaze somewhere else in an embarrassed manner, "I-I've read..._fanfics_..." Roman mumbled quietly, but apparently too quiet.

"I'm sorry but what was that Ro?" Virgil asked, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy. Roman stiffened slightly, ah _jeez_, does he really have to say this...?

Roman cleared his throat as he looked straight at Virgil, avoiding his pretty purple and green eyes purposely, who was currently still looking at him like an innocent confuddled puppy. "I've read _fanfics_.." Roman repeated, ignoring how Goddamn warm his face was.

Virgil smiled and raised his eyebrow with an amused face, "you, _Roman 'Prince' Valenzuela_, read fanfiction?" Virgil asked, a cute- I mean, huge smirk on Virgil's face. 

Roman's tan face flushed a deep red as he turned his head to the side, "s-so what if I do?!" Roman embarrassedly said, crossing his arms, looking like one of those tsunderes in anime. Virgil giggled slightly and grabbed one of Roman's arms, making the latter's head snap back to Virgil.

"It-it's fine princey," Virgil reassured, "I-uh... Actually read fan fiction too" Virgil admitted, smiling sheepishly. Roman let out a huge sigh of relief and returned Virgil's smile with a gentle one. They both stared at each other for a while until Virgil cleared his throat awkwardly, moving so he was standing next to Roman.

"So-uh...let's clear up some things.." Virgil said weakly as if he was afraid to say it, "_mainly_...about your sexuality, " Virgil gave Roman an unsure smile, "if- if you want to, that is.." Virgil tacked on quickly.

Roman nodded. He took Virgil's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezed it gently as if to tell him it was ok, missing the slight pink showing on Virgil's face. Roman was in deep thought before he took in a deep breath.

"I never really thought about..." Roman paused, "this..whole _sexuality_ thing before but," Roman tilted his head to look at Virgil, "I think I want to now," Roman said as he gave Virgil's hand another squeeze, smiling small yet charmingly.

Virgil nodded and squeezed back. They both took in a deep breath, almost as if they were in sync, and Virgil started, "So...how would you describe your state of.. _preferences_ as of late?" Virgil asked, swinging their hands slightly.

Roman let out a small wheeze-like laugh, "What are you, a therapist?" Roman teasingly asked, causing Virgil to sarcastically roll his eyes and smirk.

"Well, Princey it's either you get some sexuality advice from this disaster gay or you'll have to get it from Mr.Know-it-all over there" Virgil quipped as he gestured over to where to Logan and Patton, who were actually not that far from them. Roman giggled softly then cleared his throat.

"Um- yes, I think I'd rather stick with the gay disaster over here," Roman said, still smiling widely. He cleared his throat and looked forward with a thoughtful look on his face as if he were reminiscing and looking back on something that was long ago.

" I guess I always knew I was _never_ straight.." Roman started with a small shrug, " I mean, I've never felt a very strong attraction towards females like others...and I'm not _sure_ about whether I like guys- _I mean_, I have had a few male crushes before but those were, like, celebrity crushes you know..?" Roman ranted, his uncertain smile on display. Virgil nodded, silently egging Roman to keep going.

"Uhh, I never really paid that much attention to actual relationships," Roman sighed, "I mean, _yeah_, I've always been the one to talk about romance, drama, and princes and shit but I have no actual idea what being in a relationship would be like.." Roman went slightly off-topic but he went to reach up his right hand to run his hand through his hair but then remembered that that hand was currently occupied by Virgil's, making a blush appear on his face.

"B-but I guess my preferences lately are, I dunno, maybe leaning towards guys right now?" Roman said all the while swinging his and Virgil's hand, a nervous smile and a small blush on his face. 

Virgil nodded and looked up at Roman, "Just _guys_? No other?" Virgil asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity and calculative-ness, much like Logan's but had a more deep kind of understanding as if he had experienced a lot already in his 18 years of living. Plus, it looked really pretty and enticing as if it were Hypno- nope, no, Roman should stop staring into Virgil's eyes.

"Uh...Well..._most of the time_ it's guys but sometimes a part of my brain reminds me of, I don't know, people? Attraction to male, female, enby and all alike but..." Roman trailed off, not knowing how to go off from there, Roman truly didn't know what it all meant. At first, he thought he liked girls then guys stepped into the picture and then suddenly everything turned to mush. It was all confusing to the point Roman had fazed through all of it and tried to ignore it all and forgot about all of it until today- _er,_ yesterday.

Virgil nodded again and hummed thoughtfully, "I think I have a general idea of what that can apply to that, " Virgil stated, glancing to an intrigued Roman, " _but_ I can't just stick a label on Ya," Virgil shrugged and reluctantly let go of their intertwined hands- much to both of their dismays.

"You gotta do some research and asking around," Virgil said, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking in front of Roman, who had an eyebrow raised as he seemed to be absorbing Virgil's words. Virgil smiled slightly and then turned his head to check up on the glasses gays for a sec.

"Ok then..." Roman muttered, taking it to remind him himself to research later when he had time. Despite that, Roman was curious as to what Virgil's "general idea" was.

"Hey, V?" Roman asked, catching the emo's attention.

"Hm?" Virgil hummed questioning, turning his gaze to the creative male.

"can- uh, you maybe tell me wh-" Roman was cut off by the Patton and Logan approaching them saying, "Hey guys! Classes are gonna start, so I think we'd better get going!" 

Roman let out a slightly annoyed sigh and the group entered the school. He guessed that he'd just have to ask Virgil another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if this was a trainwreck or something...leave a comment?


	11. I have a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries asking Virgil about what his "general idea" for him was but it's really prolonged and stretched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm kinda sick bit I managed to write this chap! Enjoy, I guess?

"can- uh, you maybe tell me wh-" Roman was cut off by the Patton and Logan approaching them saying, "Hey guys! Classes are gonna start, so I think we'd better get going!" Roman let out a slightly annoyed sigh and the group entered the school. He guessed that he'd just have to ask Virgil another time.

They parted ways and Roman walked to his Locker, bringing out his binder notebook, where he kept all of his notes for each subject. He also pulled out his pencil case which was red white and gold, fitting for the princely male. 

He closed his locker and began going to his first subject of the day...math...not the best subject to start the day with but Roman still trudged his way to Ms.Flores' classroom with his usual everyday confidence!...although it was a bit dampened by the fact that Roman's mind was trying to wrap around what Virgil had said;  
  
_ "I think I have a general idea of what that can apply to that," Virgil stated, glancing at an intrigued Roman._  
  


What does that mean?? Shouldn't Roman be able to know? At least give a clue, _Incredible sulk!!_ Roman sighed as he took a seat in the classroom. Ms.Flores started the lessons once all student were in.

Classes were mostly a blur for Roman, all he needed to do was to take down notes and write small things that were important to the lesson and he was done for the whole period. He fazed through his 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period until the bell rang, signifying that it was lunch. Roman huffed and gathered his things and walked out the door along with the other students.

He got to his locker, grabbed some stuff, and made his way to the cafeteria, his face lighting up slightly as he spotted the purple-haired emo already at the group's usual table. He walked over to the table with a smile on his face.

"Hey," Roman greeted as he sat down parallel to Virgil. Virgil looked up and smiled a bit, he paused his music and took out his earphones, "hey.." Virgil greeted back, smiling fondly to match the one on Roman's face. 

'Huh, Virgil seems to be smiling a lot more frequently the past few days, I wonder why's that?' Roman thought, 'Maybe something or someone..?' Roman didn't know why but the thought of Virgil with someone made his stomach churn a bit- if that were to be the case, shouldn't he be happy- if Virgil were to be dating someone, that is...

"So, Princey?" Virgil asked, regaining the Princely teen's attention, "hm-? Wha-uh..yes?" Roman stuttered. Virgil let out a small laugh at the look of Roman's face, he looked like a confused puppy. It was honestly cute and innocent if you asked him- _but_ _that's off-topic!_ anyways...

"I just wanted to ask you what your question was earlier- before we had to get to classes this morning, that is," Virgil said calmly with a half-smile on his face.

"Oh!" Roman exclaimed in realization "Well then, as I was saying earlier was; what d-" Roman was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing, startling the two males at the table. Roman groaned slightly as he took out his phone and saw the caller I.D, it was Jay. Roman shot Virgil and apologetic look and answered the call.

"Hey, _Jay!_ What's up?" Roman greeted cheerfully, although there was a bit of an annoyed edge to his voice- what? He was close! 

"Hey! Roman!" Jay greeted enthusiastically on the other end.

"So, what are you calling for?" Roman asked, already packing up his stuff, knowing that he'd need to go somewhere else

"Well, we need you at the theater in about..." Jay paused as is indicating that they were looking at a clock or watch, "ten minutes!"

"lunch rehearsal?" He asked after heaving out a deep sigh- not that he was tired of rehearsals! Goodness, no! It's just that he was kinda frustrated at the moment.

"Mhm!" Jay hummed in affirmation, "yup! If you're not here by then, we'll have to continue without the lead, y' know" Jay somewhat warned and reminded. 

Roman nodded to himself, "yeah, I'll be there, see ya." 

Virgil lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Roman just smiled apologetically and stood up, "I-uh, Lunch rehearsal.." Roman explained the best that he could as he began getting out of those bench-like cafeteria seats.

Virgil nodded, "I guess I'll see you later?" Virgil asked with a cute- I mean small and awkward smile as he did a mock salute. Roman smiled a bit and nodded, "yeah, later.."

As he passed by, he ruffled Virgil's hair playfully with a smirk, Missing the fond smile that was on Virgil's face as he did so.

Roman got the lunch rehearsal over with and he went on through the rest of his day, y' know, classes. It was a shame that his schedule for that day didn't have any classes with Virgil! His curiosity was basically eating his leg off, yeah, he knew that he should've let it go like Elsa but he still had no clue where to even start! He was _beaten up_ and _bruised_, _Confused_\- well, not the first 2 things but he was confused.

Roman sighed as he jotted down a few more notes, absentmindedly doodling in the corner of the page. It looked like Christmas Roses and tulips with some sort of vine or ivy-like stems that intertwined with each other. That's odd. Roman shook his head and thought nothing of it.

The last bell rang and Roman was done for the day, considering that they had a lunch rehearsal, they had no need to practice after school if that logic seemed to make sense. Roman went to his locker, grabbed his bag and closed his locker with the soft sound of metal to metal. Roman brought out his phone, doing a few things on it and began walking to the group's after-school hang out place- which was at a bench under the trees near the school entrance, if you were confused.

He stepped outside and briefly scanned the area, eyes immediately locking on a hooded purple person sitting on the bench. Huh, it's weird that Roman almost immediately finds Virgil just by his color scheme. Roman shook his head at the thought and a smile stretched in his lips.

"Hey there, dark knight. Early, as usual, I see, " Roman greeted as he sat down next to the purple-haired teen. Virgil smirked, "Does that make you a white knight, princey?" He questioned as he watched Roman place his stuff down.

Roman huffed and smirked, "_Excuse_ me, I am a _prince_, not a _knight_, thank you very much." he said with his "Prince" voice. Virgil snorted and rolled his eyes, "Oh, I am _so_ sorry, my prince! How will you _ever_ forgive a knight like me?" Virgil said with sarcasm, a playful scowl on his face.

"Hm...that will suffice, my fair knight. But do make sure that you recognize my status the next time we meet, or perhaps you may find yourself dealing with my father." Roman said, not breaking character as he said his dialogue, his eyes closed the entire time. He opened one eye and looked to Virgil who was biting down a huge smirk which made Roman broke into a small laugh, Virgil joining in.

"Ok, enough jokes aside, " Virgil said a smile still on his face, "as you were saying before we were interrupted, princey?" He asked with an eyebrow raised, although, it was barely visible with the hood and Virgil's hair covering it.

"Ah! Right!" Roman exclaimed, "all I wanted to ask was what you would say I am- y' know, as a hint or starting point?" Roman said with a smile, happy to finally _finally_ be able to ask Virgil the question. It was almost as if there was a writer who was using this as an excuse to prolong the chapter because they have no idea how to progress it.

"Huh? Oh, that." Virgil said, "yeah, sorry I should've told you, it would've cleared up some stuff" he mumbled softly, a sheepish look on his face. Roman shook his head and gave Virgil one of his bright smiles, "That's all ok, Virge. I was just really curious, is all." Roman reassured, placing a hand on the smaller teen's shoulder. Huh, only now he noticed that Virgil was wearing a different hoodie. 

It was a dark purple hoodie that looked oversized on Virgil, I mean, the sleeves basically extended over his hands, making sweater paws and the hem of the hoodie covered the majority of the top half of his legs. It honestly looked adorable, especially when Virgil's hood was on. He looked like this adorable little bean that you'd want to instantly protect.

"Princey?" Virgil said, snapping Roman out of his somewhat Daydream, " You ok there? You looked kinda dazed for a bit.." He said, a slight twinge of concern in his eyes.

"I- yes..?" Roman said, ending the question on a higher note as if he were uncertain of his answer. 

Virgil just shook his head fondly, "Y' know, Princey, you shouldn't really be spacing out that much. That's _my_ thing." He said jokingly, poking Roman's cheek as he did so.

Roman Rolled his eyes as he pushed Virgil's hand away, "yeah, yeah, I know." He said with a small side smile on his face, "so?" Roman said expectantly, gesturing vaguely around Virgil.

"Hm.." Virgil hummed, "I'd say that you're bi or pan but as I said earlier; I won't label you," he said with as small shrug as he sighed his sleeves over his hands "It's your sexuality and Identity, you'll have to dig a bit deeper to find a comfortable fit,"

Roman just nodded with a smile. He's heard the both of them at some point and got the gist of what each meant- not that he didn't bother searching or looking into them, he just had a lot on his plate with theatre, classes, homework, helping around the house, doing stuff for his older siblings, y' know, all of that stuff. But he was determined to stop pushing it aside for once and figure himself out! With the help of his dear friend Virgil, of course! Speaking of which, _another_ question came to mind.

"Hey, V?" Roman asked, getting a small hum of acknowledgement from the other, "how did you find out that you were gay?"

Virgil stiffened slightly, and glanced nervously to his friend. Oh, how innocent Roman's face looked, "I-uh...well..." Virgil stuttered.

Roman's eyebrows furrowed in worry for his anxious friend, "Virgil? You ok?" he asked, seeing the slight fear in Virgil's eyes. It made Roman's heart crack a bit despite not exactly being particularly close to him- ok scratch that, his heart was absolutely shattered. What happened? _Who made hurt him like this?_


	12. Still rocking your hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's worried for the emo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, I'm pretty ok with how this chapter came out and I hope you enjoy!

Roman's eyebrows furrowed in worry for his anxious friend, "Virgil? You ok?" he asked, seeing the slight fear in Virgil's eyes. It made Roman's heart crack a bit despite not exactly being particularly close to him- ok scratch that, his heart was absolutely shattered. What happened? 

"I-..." Virgil paused, biting his lip. Panic and numbness overtaking his mind. Too many memories, so much toxicity. Everything was fuzzy and static yet it was so clear, the absolute disgust in their eyes when they found out- no no no, not again. But she always did it anyways and he let her. Fuck, no, don't remember- 

"It-It's just..really complicated, Ro.." Virgil said. He didn't want to tell him yet. Not now. Roman saw the way Virgil uncomfortably looked around and hug himself tightly. He decided it was wise to not ask and instead, changed the topic. They talked for a while until Remus came barreling over to Roman, Virgil giggling softly as Roman apologized multiple times as he left along with Remus.

...

Roman sighed as he laid in bed It's been a few days since that happened, the whole weekend to be exact, seeing as it was Friday when that happened. It just shook Roman up a bit to see the usually sarcastic emo suddenly freeze up and went his eyes filled with panic. He felt guilty, is essentially what Roman felt. If he hadn't asked Virgil that question, if he hadn't been so curious, he wouldn't have to see Virgil like that.

He sighed once more as he turned over and felt for his phone. He grabbed it and opened it up, the screen displaying the date, day, and time. It was 6:02 in the morning. He sighed as he, begrudgingly, got up. He went to his closet, put on a simple red shirt and white jeans with a red jacket the he wore sometimes, he should most probably wash it after today. 

He looked over to the other side of the room and saw his twin on his bed- well, if you count his upper body almost falling to the floor as his legs were still on the bed, _maybe_. Seriously, how did he end up with a twin like this? And the fact that Remus was _10 minutes_ older than him was baffling, considering that they were _twins_ for heaven's sake, but according to his ma; "Remus is older than you, Kaya ikaw yung bunso, just follow ang mga susundoin ng mga kapatid mo." 

_Essentially_, that means that even though they're twins, Roman's the youngest and therefore should follow whatever his older siblings say, which Roman thinks is bullshit. But, too late, his brain's too used to being ordered around, he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up being an assistant in the near future.

Anyways, Roman rolled his eyes and walked over to the rat man. He looked down at his head that was on the floor and gently (or maybe not-so-gently) kicked his face, "Hey, shithead, wake up." Roman said flatly. Remus' eyes opened slightly, "how about no?" He said then proceeded to attempt to fall back asleep. Roman scoffed and crouched down.

"If you don't wake up, I'll leave you behind." He said while poking Remus' cheek repeatedly.

"I can deal with that"

"Ok, no pancakes then."

That was when Remus' eyes shot open, "ok, I'm up!" He said while clambering to get up. Roman smiled while he shook his head fondly. Hey, even though Remus is annoying, he's still his brother.

He went out of their room and went to knock on his older sister's and older brother's room, then proceeded to go in, waking them up and reminding them of work and the time. They both woke up and went on with their daily morning routine. Jesus, it almost seems like he's the only responsible one there...but who can Blame him when their mom's working her ass off so she can sustain her many children.

He went downstairs to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients to make pancakes, grabbing the bacon while he was at it. He prepared the coffee for the three adults in the house and proceed cooking, he made some regular pancakes and a plate of bacon and then he made something some should say was weird and some was genius. A literal bacon pancake- cooked bacon strips that had pancake batter poured on it then cooked so that the bacon was encased in the fluffy pancake.

"_GUYS! BREAKFAST_!" Roman shouted, sitting down and taking a sip from his tea. A few seconds later, his siblings came down one by one, first his 3rd eldest sister, Calliope, his 2nd eldest brother, James then Remus.

They all Sat down and placed their preferred serving of pancakes on their plate. Roman took 2 Bacon pancakes and lightly drizzled maple syrup on them, the complete opposite to what Remus did. He took 3 pancakes, stacked them up together and drowned it in syrup, whipped cream and chocolate chips. Roman could never understand how Remus could eat something so sugary in the morning but hey, Remus is Remus and who is Roman to judge him when he, himself, Is literally eating a bacon-filled pancake?

A little over a few minutes in Breakfast, their mom came downstairs. Their mom was a short and round woman, she had tan-brown skin with wavy red-brown hair tied up in a messy bun. She yawned as she sat down, taking a sip of her coffee and greeting her children morning. Soon enough, breakfast went by and they cleared their plates from the table and placed it on the sink, awaiting for the person who had the turn to wash them. 

Roman brushed his teeth and waited for Remus to get ready, he browsed his phone for a little while and checked the time, it was 7:20, "Ree, you better hurry up!!" Roman shouted impatiently. A few minutes later, Remus came down and they both got in the car and drove to school. Roman parked in the parking lot and they got out, Remus running towards Dee as Roman went to his group.

"Hey guys!" Roman greeted the glasses couple and quickly took notice of the small emo's presence. Huh, weird. Usually, Virgil would be there before Roman. 

"Hey guys, where's the emo nightmare?" Roman asked as he brought out his phone, ready to text him if needed. 

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm sure he's just running a bit la-"

"Sorry! Im- I'm here.." Virgil exclaimed as he went over to the group and..._holy shit._

Roman's face was flushed a deep pink as he saw what Virgil was wearing, a smooth pastel purple sweater paired with light blue ripped jeans with a really light- almost creme colored- yellow cardigan wrapped around his waist and gingham purple sneakers. He looked adorable, although Roman noticed Virgil shaking slightly and that worried Roman.

The group carried on their conversation on pets, the other two oblivious to the unusual behaviour of their Emo friend. Roman noticed the usually darker male hold onto himself tightly and hold a, albeit very convincing, fake smile whenever Virgil had some of the conversation directed to him. Roman couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't stand seeing the panicked look in his eyes.

"Virgil? Can I talk to you for a while?" Roman asked softly, as he held out his hand for Virgil to take, "Again, Princey?"Virgil asked through sarcastic facade as he looked over to Roman but he could see right through Virgil's act. 

Roman huffed and grabbed Virgil's hand and dragged him away from the other half of the group with a "C'mon", taking the smaller one by suprise. As soon as they were out of earshot, Roman stopped, making Virgil bump into the Princely teen's back. Roman turned around to face Virgil who, Roman swore he saw, had fear flash over his eyes for a split second.

"What's this about-"

"Cut the bullshit, Virgil. I know something's up," Roman said firmly, " and I can't just stand there and watch you fake your feelings." Roman softened as he saw Virgil's eyes gloss over slightly.

"Ro, I-I'd rather not really talk about it.." Virgil mumbled, averting his gaze while gripping his arm tightly.

Roman sighed and placed a comforting hand on Virgil's shoulder, "Just..._at least_ tell me what wrong..for now." Virgil bit his lip and lifted his head to finally look at him. He sighed softly, "Fine.." Virgil said hesitantly.

"I just...feel- um..a little uncomfortable in..." Virgil gestured to what he was wearing "This..I suppose..." He mumbled. Roman nodded, knowing that it was most probably more than just that but decided not to push, "Ok then, do you wanna change or..?" Roman asked, slightly awkwardly yet gently, drawing his hand back as he kept his gaze on Virgil.

"I, um..don't exactly have anything to- uh change into, princey," Virgil said, trying to sound like his sarcastic self but there was an obvious quiver in his voice. The princely man just smiled and untied the jacket he put on this morning that was around his waist and gave it to Virgil who was hesitantly looking at it.

"It's dark enough to suit your tastes so here," Roman said, shoving it gently into Virgil's arms. Virgil seemed to visibly relax and smiled slightly, "..Thank you, Roman.." Virgil said softly, so quiet yet so genuine. 

Virgil untied the yellow cardigan around his waist, giving it to Roman before slipping on his jacket. Roman's jacket looked huge on the shorter male, the hem ended almost around virgil's knees and the sleeves went way over his hands, making really long sweater paws that would flop around if Virgil waved his hands around. Roman felt his face flush once again, Virgil looked even more adorable in his hoodie, forget about the yellow cardigan, Virgil's rocking Roman's deep red hoodie.

" Well...better?" Roman asked Virgil, keeping his voice soft and gentle. Virgil smiled slightly as he fiddled with the sleeves.

"Better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please let me know I'm the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did ya think of this so far? Comment if you want to and I'll just be in the corner trying to figure out what I wanna do with this.


End file.
